


Lupin's First Move

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus invites Severus to lunch.





	Lupin's First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

beta: luciology

written for the prompt 'satin'

* * *

  
"Severus, perhaps you'd care to join me for lunch today?" I ask very quietly, leaning in a bit too close.

Severus slowly turns his head and raises his eyebrow at me. "Lupin, I join you for lunch most days," he drawls, coldly. Could the man be any snarkier? What is it that I find so irresistible about him? I don't know. I do know, however, that his velvet voice has reached down into my satin boxers, wrapped itself around my cock and has stroked me to almost full hardness all in a matter of seconds.

I chuckle. "True, Severus. However, I thought perhaps you'd like to join me in my...office." I have to catch myself not to say _quarters_ , causing me to chuckle more loudly, earning that eyebrow once again.

"Lupin what ever are you on about?" Severus asks derisively.

"I have some papers to mark during lunchtime and I assumed that you would be happy for an excuse to avoid the Great Hall," I whisper so as not to be heard by Albus.

Severus glances down the table at the Headmaster, then sneers out at the sea of students. "What makes you think that having lunch in your office while _you_ work will be a valid excuse for Albus? You know how strict he has become regarding our attendance at meals."

Shifting in my seat a bit due to the effect that voice is having on me, I grin and think quickly. "I'll simply inform him that I'd like to discuss the Wolfsbane Potion with you."

I can almost swear that I see a sparkle in those black eyes, but it fades too quickly to be certain. "He'll suggest that we meet after classes or in the evening after dinner."

Bugger it. I should have thought of that. "Albus won't argue the point Severus. After all it's not as though you'd be _enjoying_ lunch in my office. I suppose it will be only slightly more bearable for you than to be subjected to this mass of horrid children." I attempt to hide my large grin behind my goblet as I take a sip of pumpkin juice.

I notice the corner of Severus' mouth twitch as he too sips his drink. He forks a slice of sausage and just before placing it in his mouth he looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Just slightly, mind you," he retorts, believing that his steely disposition is firmly intact.

I nod politely, allowing him to think he has the upper hand. It won’t take long and I'll have him on his knees begging for it. I laugh outright at the mischievousness that has taken over my mind this morning and continue to push just a bit further.

Pushing back from the table, I allow my knee to graze Severus' leg as I rise. He instantly pulls back, glaring at me. Yet at the same time I notice the way he adjusts his robes, placing his hands in his lap.

I imagine I must appear a mad man as I exit the dining hall grinning from ear to ear. Hopefully my gleeful expression is drawing the eyes of those I pass to my _face_. It's times like this that the benefit of Severus' full robes are clearly obvious.

**************************


End file.
